El banquete
by Lady Dragneel
Summary: Según Platón, existen tres tipos de amor: Philia, Ágape y Eros. Cuando estaba en Phantom, Juvia no sabía que era el amor exactamente, pero entrar a Fairy Tail, le hizo aprender exactamente como funcionaba "el amor". "Este conjunto de viñetas participa en el reto Mes "Fairy Tail" Octubre 2016 del Foro GJM"
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima y** **e** ** **ste conjunto de viñetas participa en el reto**** ** **Mes "Fairy Tail" Octubre 2016**** ** **del Foro: Grandes Juegos Mágicos"****

 ** _ **#1 Philia: Bienvenida.**_**

Juvia Loxar jamás había logrado experimentar cualquier tipo de verdadero amor, ni si quiera por si misma. Y eso, a veces le había puesto a pensar a pensar que tal vez era por eso, que no podía encontrar esa clase de sentimiento verdadero, ya saben, por la típica frase cliché de "si quieres amar a alguien, ámate a ti mismo primero". Pero decirlo era más fácil que hacerlo, porque hay que aceptarlo, en este mundo no es fácil darle gusto a todos y menos a ti mismo, porque nunca nadie le había enseñado como precisamente se debía amar. Había leído unos cuantos libros de referencia, hablaban de distintos tipos de amor pero como era inexperta, no lograba comprender del todo las definiciones.

Es por eso, que Fairy Tail llegó como un regalo divino, que cuando creía que llovería toda su vida para siempre, el cielo se abre a sus ojos y puede apreciar por primera vez lo bello e inmenso que es, tanto como su deseo de amar. Es demasiado, que no puede evitar derramar unas cuantas lágrimas; pero ya no son de dolor como lo habían sido hasta ahora, sino, sus primeras lágrimas de felicidad. Y no hay que mencionar que esas lágrimas, son las más hermosas que existen.

.

.

.

Después de todo el asunto de la Torre del Cielo, ella anhela unirse a Fairy Tail, porque aunque no sabía como se sentía exactamente amar y ser amado, le gustaba la idea de estar rodeada de cariño y ternura, que ahí había mucho de ello, según le había demostrado Lucy en su pelea. Quería saber si todo eso era verdad.

Observó la enorme puerta de madera del gremio, y respiró con mucha fuerza, los nervios habían comenzado a apoderarse de su cuerpo desde hacía ya un buen rato, pues no dejaba de pensar un montón de tonterías que taladraban su cabeza con mucha fuerza, ¿y si no la querían cerca?, ¿y si le guardaban rencor?, ¿y si la odiaban?, ¿y si la echaban a la calle sin pensarlo dos veces?

Asustada, se aferró temblando a uno de los pilares de la entrada, mientras susurraba cientos de cosas negativas que no estaban ayudando demasiado. No muy lejos, Levy McGarden caminaba por el paso de camino al gremio, tenía un buen libro bajo el brazo y el día era soleado, ya la pelea se había acabado y no tenía de que preocuparse. Estaba feliz, y sus alegres silbidos se encargaban de demostrarlo.

Pronto llegó a la entrada, con emoción se disponía entrar hasta que un horrible escalofrío le caló los huesos abriéndose paso por toda su columna vertebral. Muy despacio giró su rostro hacia el lugar de donde provenía toda esa energía. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al ver a la chica de Phantom echa bolita, rodeada con una aura depresiva y temblando de miedo.

—...Juvia está perdida...De seguro patean a Juvia...Juvia morirá sola y sin amor...Todos ahí dentro odian a Juvia pero... ¡Juvia de verdad quiere unirse a Fairy Tail!

Entonces McGarden sonrió.

Se acercó a ella con tranquilidad su hombro, Juvia se exaltó y asustada se levantó.

—¡Juvia se irá en seguida!, ¡no pateé a Juvia por favor! —entonces echó a correr bastante decepcionada y al borde de la lágrima.

—¡Espera! —gritó Levy—, ¡¿no quieres unirte a Fairy Tail?!

Y como por acto de magia, Juvia se detuvo y como caricatura regreso de inmediato. Se paró en frente de Levy y se puso en el suelo para hacer una reverencia enorme.

—Ayude a Juvia, ¡por favor! —rogó— ¡Juvia de verdad quiere ser una maga de Fairy Tail!

McGarden se colocó a su altura y le acarició la cabeza de forma dulce. Juvia entonces sintió un montón de sentimientos encontrados que no evito ponerse a llorar.

—Levanta el rostro —pidió con ternura, la maga de agua obedeció para encontrarse con la fraternal sonrisa de su acompañante. Nunca nadie le había sonreído así—, bienvenida a casa.

—¡Juvia está feliz!

Y continuó llorando después de que Levy la rodeó entre sus finos y delgados brazos, si todos en Fairy Tail eran así, definitivamente quería estar ahí, porque era una sensación cálida, abrazadora, tierna... Eso, era amor, Fairy Tail era ese tipo de lugar. Avanzaban juntos, no por separado, y se ayudaban a levantarse si es que uno caía, siempre tomados de la mano, por algo más grande compartiendo ideales, valores y admiración mutua, leales. Se valoraban así mismos y a los demás.

Había leído sobre aquello en su libro, y hasta ahora era que pudo comprenderlo. Eso era "Philia", y le gustaba.

 _Continuara..._

 **Nota final: Bueno, aquí yo entregando todo al final, como siempre, porque dan prórroga y me confió, que aunque ya lo tenía listo, todavía me faltaba revisarlo y corregirlo. Y bueno, pues así soy yo, ¿qué se le va a hacer?**

 **Me gustó mucho mi sorteo, para los que no lo sepan, ágape, eros, y philia, son los tres tipos de amor que plantea Platón en uno de sus libros, de hecho, el título de este fic es el mismo que el de su obra. Al principio planeaba tomar a Fairy Tail como un todo, pero no se me ocurría nada, así que pensé que sería más fácil si me centraba en un personaje y de ahí partía a las emociones que tiene hacia el gremio. Escogí a Juvia porque el amor es el punto clave en el cual se desarrolla el personaje. Solo espero que se entienda en que concepto quise tomar a Fairy Tail.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima y** **e** ** **ste conjunto de viñetas participa en el reto**** ** **Mes "Fairy Tail" Octubre 2016**** ** **del Foro: Grandes Juegos Mágicos"****

 ** _ **#2 Ágape: Teru teru bouzu.**_**

Ahora ya estaba tranquila, con la marca en su pierna, sentada en una apartada mesa hasta el fondo. Aunque ya no tenía porque, se escondía. Y es que algo le dijera que sí, aun sentía que ese no era su lugar, necesitaba aun algo de tiempo para poder acoplarse . Por lo que su única felicidad en aquellos momentos era ver a los demás reír tranquilamente, compartiendo juntos con animo.

Algún día, ella también podría estar así con todos.

Observa a Gajeel a la distancia también, recluido como ella. Piensa en acercársele pues idea que podría ser más fácil iniciar con alguien conocido, pero se retracta cuando siente la fiera mirada que él le dedica, con el claro mensaje de "ni se te ocurra acercarte" y ella no sabe porque si cuando estaban en Phantom no se llevaban tan mal. Aunque algo le dice que es porque está tan asustado y nervioso como ella, pero como es orgulloso le cuesta admitir que también ha sido conmovido por el cálido corazón de Fairy Tail.

Suspira de nuevo deseando poder acoplarse a los demás pronto.

Entonces en su ensoñación, sonríe al pensar en eso, pero es sacada de su fantasía cuando una charola de galletas es puesta en frente de ella. Alza la mirada y ve a Mirajane sonreírle con amabilidad.

—Toma las que quieras. —ofrece.

—¿Juvia puede?

—¡Claro! Las hice para los miembros de gremio.

Y no evita sentirse un poquito conmovida, porque a pesar de todo, no la quieren echar a patadas del lugar.

—En ese caso... Juvia tomará una...

Mira vuelve a sonreírle y se va a repartir las galletas a los demás. Con un ligero sonrojo, Juvia muerde la suya y se deleita con el sabor de la masa.

—¡Oye, Juvia! —la llaman por sorpresa y gira su rostro, Bisca y Lissana la saludaban alegremente—, ¡vamos a ir de compras más tarde, ¿quieres venir?! —le invitan y se paraliza un momento, ¿qué debería de contestar?

—¡Mejor que venga por unos tragos conmigo! —recibe otra invitación por parte de Cana y los ojos le brillan de emoción un poco.

A pesar de todo, ellos estaban siendo muy amables con ella, y Juvia no es capaz de entenderlo, ¿por qué? Si había hecho cosas demasiado horribles y difíciles de perdonar, pero al parecer, nadie de ahí la odiaba.

—¡Juvia! —la saludó Levy— Vamos a la biblioteca más tarde.

Solo asiente con un poco de timidez, después, llama su atención como incluso Jet y Droy intentan incluir a Gajeel con los demás.

Entonces, abren de par en par las puertas del gremio con un gran golpe y ven caer a una pequeña niña morena en la entrada, vestida con harapos y la cara sucia. Entró suplicando ayuda, y se impactó aun más, cuando Mirajane ya la estaba cubriendo con una manta, Levy intentaba calmarla acariciándole el cabello, uno de los chicos la cargaba, en fin, todos ahí habían perdido la cabeza buscando una forma de ayudarla. Juvia no entendió, si no la conocían, ¿por qué eran tan buenos?

—Es la regla de oro. —le dijeron, giró a un lado y después de agachar un poco la cabeza, pudo ver al maestro Makarov con una expresión sabia cruzado de brazos.

—¿Regla de oro? —ladeó su cabeza confundida.

—¿No la conoces? —negó lentamente— "Trata a las personas como te gustaría que te traten". —explicó.

Entonces recordó, que también había leído algo parecido en su manual de amor, pero lo leyó rápido y sin análisis porque no creyó que le sirviera en su búsqueda.

—¿Podría explicarle eso a Juvia? —pidió.

—Es muy fácil —sonrió el maestro—, solo es amor.

—¿Amor? —dudó abiertamente, porque no entendía de que forma, ser amable podría ser "amor".

—Sí, ¿por qué no lo intentas?

—¿Cree que Juvia pueda hacerlo? —preguntó con nerviosismo.

—El rencor es malo y todos tenemos un poco de bondad en nuestros corazones.

Entonces Juvia se acercó a penas, tenía miedo de no hacerlo bien o equivocarse. Así que cuando estuvo delante de la pequeña niña que era acurrucada en los brazos de Mira, comenzó a temblar de nuevo. La infante la miró con sus enormes ojos negros y los labios temblorosos y la peliazul entró en pánico, porque sintió algo raro en su pecho que se abría paso para dar lugar a una emoción nueva. No sabía como se llamaba eso, pero si identificó un enorme deseo de protección y premura.

Buscó con la mirada por el lugar, algo que pudiera calmar el dolor de la niña pero al no encontrar nada, suspiró y de su bolsillo sacó su teru teru bouzu y se lo tendió como regalo. Se quedó con la mano estirada un rato, porque la pequeña solo veía el muñeco y no sabía si tomarlo o no. La maga empezó a sudar en frío, pero decidió sonreír.

Sintió una enorme alegría cuando los ojos de la niña se abrieron de la emoción y tomó el muñeco para abrazarlo con firmeza. No pudo evitar sonreír más abiertamente: Era desinteresado, compasivo, atento, amable. Algo tan altruista, cuidado, tierno, sensible y daba una increíble sensación de bienestar. Entonces eso era el ágape, la regla de oro. Un amor puro y tierno, que había empezado a gustarle. Así eran todos en Fairy Tail.

 _Continuará..._


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima y** **e** ** **ste conjunto de viñetas participa en el reto**** ** **Mes "Fairy Tail" Octubre 2016**** ** **del Foro: Grandes Juegos Mágicos"****

 ** _ **#3 Eros: Fiesta.**_**

Que estaba ebria, y lo sabía.

Pero a fin de cuentas, era su fiesta de bienvenida y lo disfrutaría al máximo, porque al fin de cuentas, ya había empezado a acoplarse con los demás. Además, Gray-sama ya estaba de vuelta, esa sin duda, era otro motivo para celebrar.

Se conocía bien, y tenía comprensión de que cuando se emborrachaba solía ser depresiva, pero por Dios que juraba, que esta vez intentaría estar alegre.

Todo había empezado muy bien, al principio era una inocente fiesta con algo de alcohol, bromas un poco pesadas y baile algo subido de tono, pero nada fuera de lo normal. Claro, hasta que Cana se subió a una de las mesas y se quitó lo poco que cubría sus pechos, dejándolos al aire para deleite de varios de los hombres ahí presentes.

Sin embargo, no todos pudieron disfrutar del espectáculo pues estaban demasiado ocupados en sus propios "asuntos". Como Evergreen y Elfman que quién sabe donde se hallaban ya, o Lucy que gracias al alcohol se había puesto cariñosa y a Natsu, que no estaba en mejor estado que ella, eso no le desagradaba en lo absoluto. Aunque claro, probablemente al día siguiente no recordarían nada, ninguno de ellos al parecer.

Levy parecía haber ya perdonado a Gajeel por lo que le había hecho, y Alzack y Bisca habían olvidado la tímidez desde hace rato. La única, aparte de ella, que se hallaba en soledad, era Erza, quién no dejaba de golpear un pilar de la construcción quejándose de su soltería.

Ladeó la cabeza un poco, ¿qué tenía eso de malo? Es decir, ella no tenía compañero en esos momentos y aun así estaba feliz, ebria, pero feliz. Hasta que se le ocurrió observar un poco cerca de la barra, ahí estaba Gray, completamente desnudo, dormido plácidamente. Los músculos de su pecho subían y bajan lentamente debido a su respiración, además de sus mejillas rojas debido al alcohol. Entonces comenzó a sentirlo, una sensación en su bajo vientre, se relamió los labios, además de sentirse muy inquieta.

Su lado depresivo comenzaba a salir al no tener idea de como desahogar eso que estaba sintiendo. Pero sacudió la cabeza y negó repetidas veces. Era su fiesta de bienvenida y tenía que estar contenta, por lo que se dejó guiar por sus instintos y camino con prisa, abriéndose paso entre los cuerpos de los demasiado ebrios como para disfrutar la faena, hasta llegar a Gray.

Delineó con cuidado los músculos de su espalda, con las yemas de los dedos. La piel cobriza era cálida, y un cúmulo de emociones se junto en la boca de su estómago cuando lo sintió temblar bajo sus manos. Le abrazó por la espalda y comenzó a acariciar todo su pecho y abdomen.

Por un momento agradeció que "Gray-sama" estuviera tan borracho como para estar consiente, o de seguro ya la hubiera apartado de ahí, pero como ahora tenía a oportunidad no la iba a desperdiciar. Continuó tocando el cuerpo de su amado sintiendo el calor recorrer su cuerpo.

Así que los de Fairy Tail, también sabían amar de esa forma. Y quizás, tal vez, esa sería su forma favorita.

 ** **Fin.****

 ** **Nota final: Ya sé, todo dramático y después Juvia esta apunto de violar a Gray dormido, pero es que "eros" consiste esto y probablemente esto suba el rated. En fin, espero que les haya gustado.****


End file.
